


Sit Tight, I’ll Be Right Over

by watermelonriddles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: After the events of 2x13, during the early hours of the morning, FP gets a frantic phone call from Alice and rushes over to help her.





	Sit Tight, I’ll Be Right Over

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I would write for these two again :) 2x13 absolutely killed me with it's Alice/FP content and I am so happy.

It was the sound of his phone buzzing against the night stand that woke FP up. He stuck his head under the pillow hoping to block out the sound. When it finally stopped FP sighed and as he was about to pull the pillow away, his phone started to ring again. He clamped the pillow down harder before deciding that it was probably best if he just picked it up or switched it off.

Reaching out blindly he grabbed for the phone, almost knocking it to the floor in the process, and brought it under the pillow. He squinted at the screen and as the name ‘Alice’ sprawled across it, he answered.

“Hello,” he said, voice slightly muffled thanks to being wedged between the mattress and his pillow.

All he got in response was crying and the sound of someone gasping, as if trying to catch their breath, on the other end of the line. He sat up right, knocking the pillow to the floor.

“Alice? Is that you?” Still no words. “You have to talk to me, okay? Just say something, anything.”

“FP.”

He felt himself sigh with relief at the sound of Alice’s voice. “That’s it, keep talking.”

“I- I can’t-“

“Okay, okay,” he told her. “Are you at home?”

There was a sharp intake of breath. “Yeah.”

“Sit tight, I’ll be right over. Just keeping breathing,” FP said as he climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans from the floor. “Do you want to me to stay-“ but before he could ask her if he should stay on the line, the phone went dead. “ _Shit_.”

He tossed his phone down onto the bed and grabbed a flannel shirt, buttoning it up haphazardly before he pulled his leather jacket on over the top. He pocketed his phone and headed towards the front door. He slipped into his boots and barely had them tied up before he grabbed his helmet and was out of the front door.

* * *

 

When he reached the front door of the Cooper household he knocked frantically. He was just about to turn the handle, to see if it was unlocked, when it opened up.

“Mr Jones?” Betty asked, rubbing her eyes. “What time is it?”

“The sun isn’t even up,” he said, almost just realising that fact. “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“I was getting a drink,” she said. “Is Jughead okay?”

“Jughead is fine, probably fast asleep still,” FP tried to look behind her, just in case Alice was there. “I need to come in, Betty. I need to see Alice.”

Betty looked up at him. “Why? What’s going on?”

“Just trust me, okay?”

At the pleading look on his face she stepped aside. He went straight of the stairs and rushed up to Alice’s bedroom. He knocked twice before entering.

She was sat on the floor next to her bed. Her knees were drawn up towards her chest, arms wrapped around them, and her head was down. It sounded like her breathing was more under control but she was still crying. FP closed the door behind him and went straight over, kneeling down in front of her.

“Alice, it’s me.”

She raised her head to look at him. He held a hand out, palm up, and she placed her hand in his. FP squeezed it gently.

“I’m here,” he said. “Are you okay?”

She looked at him for a moment, stunned. “You came.”

“Of course I came.”

Alice let go of his hand and moved so that she was also kneeling. She reached up and gently touched FP’s cheek with her hand. All he could focus on were the tears rolling down her face. He almost reached up to wipe them away when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her close.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“You must have known I’d come.”

“No.” She buried her face in the crook of his neck for a moment. “For what you did for us.”

“You already thanked me for that.”

She pulled away just enough to look at him. “Not enough.”

Alice leaned in and gently pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. He turned his head to the side and kissed her once, softly. As they parted, he lingered for a moment, before pulling away completely.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I had a nightmare, I woke up and I couldn’t breathe,” Alice told him. “You were the only one I could call.” As she pulled completely away and sat back on the floor against the bed, she added, “the only one I wanted to call.”

“Not Hal, then?” FP asked as he sat down beside her.

For the first time, she cracked a smile. “Yeah, imagine if I had.”

He reached out and held her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Yeah, imagine.”

Alice smiled at him before laying her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for refusing to forget that I was a Serpent.”

“You’re still a Serpent,” he said. “Still got the tattoo, right?”

She nodded. “It’s still there.”

“And the jacket?”

“Hidden in the wardrobe where I knew Hal and the girls wouldn’t find it.”

FP smiled. “Most people would have covered up the tattoo and burnt that jacket.”

“I guess even I couldn’t deny it,” Alice said. “Deep down.”

“Once a Serpent, always a Serpent.”

She raised her head to look at him. “Funny how you played a part in me joining the Serpents, and now you play a part in my come back.”

He looked at her. “Come back?”

“Ever since my past got dragged up, I’ve been getting pulled back in,” she explained. “It’s impossible to deny it now. What you did for me… I could never have asked anyone to do that. And I barely had to ask you. You just did it.”

“I’d do anything for you,” FP told her. “Ever since the first day we met.”

“Once upon a time, I said the same thing, didn’t I?”

“And now?”

“Now it’s about time I remembered that Serpents are family.”

“You don’t have to wear the jacket,” he promised her. “You can be on the sidelines like Betty, get as involved as you like. There’s no rush. No pressure.”

“Since when has anyone been able to pressure me into anything?”

Her second smile of the night, and this one turned into a grin. As FP laughed a little to himself, Alice placed her head back on his shoulder. The two of them sat like that for a long time, neither them in a rush to be anywhere but there.


End file.
